Improve the Silence
by Midzst
Summary: Seamus Harper can’t stand silence. He’ll say anything to break it, but this time he said too much. HarperTrance


**Title:** Improve the Silence

**Author:** MidnightzStorm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Andromeda. I have never owned Andromeda and probably never will. So is everyone clear? I don not own Andromeda!

**Spoilers: **The only episode this really spills the beans about is _Moonlight Becomes You_ and _Past Is Prolix_. So if you haven't seen those episodes then you probably will get spoiled.

**Author's Note:** No matter what happens on the show I will forever be a Trance and Harper shipper, I can't help it. I tried to ship Harper and Rommie and Trance and Dylan, but it didn't really work out that well (note _Colors of Chaos_). I like to read fan fiction about those couples, but my writing on them is so completely limited. So once again I find myself writing an Andromeda story and it ends up being Harper/Trance.

Okay anyway the idea of this came from listening to the commentary of Gordon Michael Woolvett and Laura Bertram on _Ourobros_ on my season two DVDsThey bought up many good topics including the relationship of Trance and Harper. Gordon said that (maybe) one of the reasons that Harper was so pissed at Trance for changing with her future self is because he was in love with her and he just realized it. And of course after that like any die heart shipper I became completely giggly, but then I came up with an idea for a story to go along with season five. So anyway this is what I came up with.

**Thanks to** the following people for reviewing _Amongst the Stars_: Zelina, Janeta Siri, Lizard48, Vampire Cinderella, mizor, harpers doll, and L.C. Brotherton. Thanks again, reviews keep me writing.

This story takes place after _Past Is Prolix_.

* * *

_"Do not speak unless you can improve the silence"_

_**Ancient Earth Proverb**_

_**Date Unknown**_

Silence was evil. At least this was what Seamus Harper believed. Silence was the reason that most of the stupid things came out of his mouth. He hated the things that he would blurt out, but he hated silence even more. He knew that he had to stop his battle with silence or else he wouldn't have any secrets left to tell.

He learned this lesson the hard way when he and Trance were standing in command, neither having a real purpose for being there. She stood in the front starring at the stars on the view screen, while he sat at the command post starring her.

The silence hung in the air and he searched for a topic of conversation. He longed so much to talk to his once best friend. So of course he said the first thing that he could think of.

"So you remember everything?" he asked stupidly.

"Yes," she said curtly without taking her eyes off the screen. He became aware of the distance between them and slowly walked closer to her. The only sound was the scuff of his shoes and the comforting buzz of the Andromeda.

"So who am I?" he asked playfully.

She finally looked up at him and said "You are Seamus Zeanlzy Harper, super genius and my best friend." As the last words escaped her lips there was an ache in her voice that signal the tearing of her dark eyes.

His mouth quirked up slightly but not to a full smile. She smiled back at him with tears falling past her eyes. His hand went to her cheek, stroking the tears away, and he then pulled her into his arms. Even though they had been best friends for over four years there was a lack of physical affection, so he treasured the moment he had with her.

She was the one to first pull away wiping the tears from her face. She turned away and starred at the screen showing the universe, but this time he stood behind her.

Silence began to take over the room once again. His mind buzzed with topics to bring up. In his three years in Seerfa he had made mental lists of all the things he wanted to tell her if their paths ever crossed again, but only one thing kept coming to mind.

"I think I was in love with you," he said softly.

He had never seen anyone turn around so abruptly. She stared at him with an incredulous look on her face. He saw the look and did the only logical thing that came to mind: he ran.

* * *

It was days till he saw her again. He was working at the bar pouring drinks when she swept into the room. 

"Harper we need to talk," she said seriously as she leaned against the bar.

"Those are a man's favorite words," he jested while still pouring drinks; it was his turn not to look at her.

"Harper I'm serious," she said with even more conviction.

"So am I. Men hate to hear those words from any female. Those four words only signal-" but he was cut off as Trance grabbed him and lead him to the back room, he barely got the chance to yell for Doyle to cover.

"Harper."

"Listen Trance I don't want to talk about it, in fact there is nothing to talk about. You are with that Ion guy," he said with a shrug.

"Ione," she corrected.

"Yes, Ione, so there is nothing else to be said or done. Plus 'was' is in the past tense. Or 'was' was in the past tense. Did I mention that grammar has never been my strong point?" he quickly shrugged off his latest babble. "I just wanted you know how I felt. And now you do, so everything great!" Harper said with fake enthusiasm.

She nodded and leaned forward to give him a chaste kiss that brushed his lips. After moments of shocked silence he turned to leave but before he reached the door he heard her whisper: "I think I was in love with you too." And with those words he forgave silence for the battle that it began and the ending that he needed.


End file.
